Crocodile's Possession
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A one shot between Shanks and Crocodile (genderbent). Explicit sexually content inside, read at your own risk.


Another One Piece story...

I seem to have a fondness of writing yuri and think I do better at it so I wanted to try this out between a genderbent Shanks and Crocodile.

Inspired by fanart.

Enjoy!

Sorry for errors, typed on iPod.

Sorry if they're ooc, and if I majorly strayed from the story line. I haven't gotten to that point yet and went by what I read as guidance.

I own nothing one piece, but god I wish I did. :D the possibilities man...

* * *

He didnt know how it happened, he couldn't explain it. Neither one of them could.

He only assumed it was just one of those mysterious things that happened out on the vast sea.

Now, he's came across a lot of funny and out of the ordinary stuff in his journey but this by far topped it all.

You see, it was after the battle of Marineford that a certain red-haired pirate found himself face to face with one of the former 7 war lords.

Shanks didn't have a clue why Crocodile was here, on his ship. He should've been on his merry freaking way after the battle was said and done. But here he was.

Shanks was just about to question why, when suddenly the boat had started to rock back and forth violently.

There was no time for chit-chat between the two. His task was to deal with the sea's sudden twist in weather.

They had to have entered a storm. The pouring rain, darkness and ferocious seas below proved that much. Shanks only wondered where the hell it had come from. He hadn't sensed a change in their surroundings. Only when Crocodile showed did this start...

Despite the roaring waters and massive waves that posed a threat to him and the crew, they over come the odd weather. What felt like an eternity of lighting, thunder and yelling commands to one another, was only mere minutes that had passed just as oddly as it had started.

Through it all no one had noticed the strange thing that had befallen their captain after the last wave.

Only when things settled down and everything was under control again were all eyes on Shanks, and Crocodile.

Shanks raised an eyebrow in question at their gawking. Even Crocodile had his focus on him. Why?!

"What are you all just doing staring?" He asked, unsure of what the big deal was.

"Captain... Sir... I mean, ma'am..." One of the men stuttered.

"Huh?" Shanks tilted his head in confusion. Ma'am, where did that come from?

"Here sir, I think this will clarify things." Another said, handing a mirror to Shanks.

Shanks took it, looking himself over in it, all that he could see with it aleast.

"I'm a..." The red-haired trailed off, staring at himself in the mirror for a bit longer. "I'm a woman!" He/she exclaimed.

"How could this have possibly happened to our captain?!" Another male asked.

Shanks merely chuckled. "This is neat!" She grinned, looking over herself in the mirror again. Her hair was slightly longer, and her face appeared much more feminine, and slender, just as well as the rest of her.

Shanks moved the mirror down, to her perfectly rounded breasts that were only covered by the white shirt she wore; of which wasn't much coverage at all now that she was soaked. "Not bad..." She muttered.

Her glee threw her crew for a loop, with them all exclaiming "what?!" With a completely dumbfounded look.

The one that had handed Shanks the mirror only shook his head, laughing. "She's still our same 'ol captain, that's for sure."

Shanks ignored the words, turning to Crocodile again. She realized something...

"You're a woman too!" She exclaimed, and all eyes went back to Crocodile.

The raven-haired stared down at herself, a good portion of her chest blocking her view of much of the rest of her body.

"So it appears." Crocodile said, calm and collected, as she replaced the soggy cigar with another that just so happened to remain dry.

Shanks' crew were even more bewildered. Why only those two and no one else?

Even odder, the wave didn't seem to effect the others powers... Only changed her gender... What the hell was so different?

"Say Crocodile, what are you doing on my ship anyway?" Shanks asked.

"Hm... I wanted to talk with you." Crocodile answered.

"Talk to me, about what?" Shanks questioned, even more confused. She and Crocodile had nothing to talk about. "Here to say you wanna join my side?" Shanks teased with a grin.

Crocodile scoffed. "That will never happen. I'am on my own."

"I can't persuade you to change your mind? You'd make a great addition..." Shanks said, staring the other up and down. Something about Crocodile was more appealing... Shanks was suddenly more interested in the other.

"Afraid not." Crocodile answered.

"Well, while I got you here how about I find you something dry to wear and then we can have a drink!" Shanks grinned again.

"Shanks, are you sure you want to go down this road with Crocodile?" Beckman asked, suddenly beside Shanks.

He knew that look in Shanks' eyes. It was the look the red-haired had when someone of interest walked by and Shanks went in for the kill.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Shanks assured with a smile.

Beckman gave a sigh. "Well, alright. I still think something is off here... And that you should pass this one up though."

"I can handle it." Shanks fought back. Before Beckman could say anything else, Shanks walked off towards Crocodile.

The red-haired took Crocodile's arm in hers and began to lead the other woman off to her sleeping quarters.

The crew watched as Shanks not only welcomed Crocodile onto her ship but was always now assisting the older woman.

"Whataya think they'll do in there?" One of them asked.

"I don't know... Shanks sure was giving her the look over." Another said.

Suddenly, the idea hit them.

"This I gotta see!" One man shouted, aiming to go follow where Shanks had gone.

"No you don't!" Beckman stopped him in his tracks. "We have work to do. Incase you haven't noticed, after that storm, everything has been scattered all over the deck... Clean it up!" He ordered.

"Awe, that's not fair!" The man complained.

Beckman ignored the complaint, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

The others sighed, and started to go on about the work that needed to be done.

* * *

Shanks huffed in irritation as she searched through her clothes. Nothing. Nothing would fit either one of them. It was all too big.

"Ah, well. Looks like I'll have to go shopping when we reach the next island." Shanks said as if it was nothing.

"Well, we can't stay in these clothes either." Crocodile stated.

"I guess not." Shanks shrugged.

Crocodile said no more, as she turned away from Shanks and began undressing.

The coat was slipped off with ease first, then she began to undo the soaked shirt.

As she done so, she looked over her shoulder to Shanks.

The younger sure was something...

"Why bring me in here, and try to help?" Suddenly Crocodile asked.

"Well, in a way we're in this weird situation together... So perhaps we can figure it out together. I offer my help because it wouldn't be too comfortable to walk around in wet clothes all day, now would it?" Shanks replied, barely glancing over at the older. "We should be nearing an island soon. I'll have my men pick up something for the both of us." She added.

"...thanks." Crocodile forced out. It was odd to say, to Shanks at least.

"Anytime." Shanks flashed the older a smile. "You know, you're not so bad Crocodile." She said out of the blue, her focus now on undressing herself.

Crocodile watched the younger woman closely, taking her words into consideration. What was she trying to get at?

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to be with an older woman." Shanks said without any problem.

Crocodile smirked to herself. So that was it huh? Shanks was just being nice to her now that they had changed... Interesting.

Crocodile approached the other from behind. "Funny, because I've wondered what you'd be like, period." She said, placing her hand on Shanks' hip, and held the other hook of a hand against the younger's hip bone.

"Crocodile... I didn't think you were like that..." Shanks muttered, blushing. Under the older's touch, she shuddered. Both the hand and hook were cold, and her touch was thrilling.

"I can be very unpredictable." Crocodile said, leaning in closer to Shanks, their bodies now pressed together.

Shanks swallowed deeply, unable to look at the one behind her.

"How the tables have turned... Hm, red-haired Shanks?" Crocodile asked, her voice low but nonetheless alluring.

"What do you mean?" Shanks asked, looking down to the ground.

Crocodile let a slight chuckle escape her; something she rarely done. "You thought you would be the predator in this hunt. You thought wrong." She stated, exhaling a breath of smoke Shanks' way.

The younger coughed, turning the opposite direction. "Do you mind?" She asked, in slight annoyance.

"Smoke follows that which is beautiful, so I'm told." Crocodile replied, her hand slowly gliding up Shanks' slim frame, the hook moving up the other's body in a much more cautious way, the sharp end just barely grazing along the skin.

It was meant to imitate Shanks. Yet...

Shanks couldn't help but giggle at the tickling sensation the light touch gave, and she backed away from the older.

"I'm not exactly one for flattery." Shanks said.

"Alright." Crocodile simply replied, approaching the woman once more. She took hold of Shanks by the pants she still wore and pulled the woman back to her. "I never would've thought you'd be the type that liked to be forced..." Crocodile trailed off, another smirk forming. "I don't mind just taking what I want, not at all."

Shanks felt her skin crawl at the very thought. That wasn't exactly what she meant but... She had to admit, it didn't sound all that bad, with Crocodile... It went along with the older's personality after all. Sweet and gentle didn't fit her.

Crocodile moved her hand to the back of Shanks, gripping the younger's firm rear.

A moan escaped Shanks, before she could even think to stop it.

With no effort at all, Crocodile had the younger raised up off the ground with just her one hand alone, the other arm wrapped around Shanks back for better support. Shanks instinctively wrapped her legs around Crocodile's waist.

The raven-haired carried Shanks over to the bed, dropping her onto the mattress.

"Oi, not too rough now." Shanks said, not exactly appreciating just being dropped.

Crocodile ignored her momentarily, as she climbed on top of the younger.

"You said no flattery." The older woman said, finally as she went to jerk the others pants down with her hand.

"Well... I..." Fuck, for once Shanks didn't know what to say, what to do. She's had plenty of women in her life, as a man. But she always dominated them, she always had her way; a routine.

It was simple really. Just get them in a bed, on their back, and put it in and go with the flow from there on out. There wasn't much more to it, right?

That's what she thought, until Crocodile turned the tables, until Crocodile took charge and was now showing Shanks a rougher side of things. It excited and made the younger nervous all at the same time.

For once, she felt challenged. Crocodile was older, Crocodile probably knew more...

The raven-haired chuckled again. She found she was doing that alot now. But it was amusing to know she had the great Shanks underneath her, thoughtless and unable to speak.

"I bet I'll have you screaming louder than that clown friend of yours." She threw in, with a smirk, tossing the others pants behind her without care.

"Buggy?!" Shanks asked, attempting to sit up. Crocodile kept her pinned down though with her hand pressed between her breasts.

"Yea, I took the little freak when we were alone once. He had what was coming to him, the way he always eyed me... I taught him a lesson... Just as I'am about to teach you, for thinking you can have the upper hand on any girl that you see. I'll break that cocky attitude, just as I done with him." Crocodile replied, her voice stern and harsh. A growl vibrated at the back of her throat. She wasn't playing around.

"It's all in good fun... Surely even you know that... How many women have you had? 20... 50..." Shanks trailed off, finding herself stalling.

"None of your business. What is though is the fact I'm about to add you to the number... I might not have my cock, but I can still have you begging me to stop... Have you shouting my name." Crocodile licked her lips at this, as she stared the naked body underneath her up and down. Shanks was quite the sight, just as she herself was.

Both lean and made of pure muscle, Shanks having that perfect hour glass figure to boot.

Shanks was one to lust over before, as a male but like this; she could have every pirate of the sea bow down to her. She could charm and work whatever she wanted better than Nami even. But, she wasn't even trying with Crocodile.

Not that it would matter because one, Crocodile - although drawn to the others charm - was determined to not submit in anyway. She just wasn't that type. And two, deep down, Crocodile's domination made Shanks' heart flutter and a warm feeling wash over her. It was as if she was experiencing it all over for the first time again.

"Now, I will say this, be a good little girl and I won't be as rough on you as I was him. Got it?" Crocodile said, and all Shanks found she could do was nod.

A pleased smile crossed the older woman's lips, and she petted the other in praise. "Good."

Crocodile took the cigar she had out of her mouth, and put it out in the ash trey that just so happened to be sitting on the nightstand by the bed, already full of cigarettes.

She raised a brow, suspiciously. Shanks didn't smoke.

Shanks looked away, blushing faintly at the thought of who that belonged to. She's had plenty of women and a few men here and there... Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Crocodile didn't dwell on the suspicions. She had Shanks now, and she'd have that be known.

Crocodile leaned in, placing a deep kiss upon the others lips. It was forceful, but damn was it good. Shanks had been longing for that since earlier when Crocodile was so close to her.

Crocodile licked over the younger's lips, asking for entrance. With a low moan Shanks granted her that.

Their tongues fought a battle with one another, as Crocodile's hook of a hand made its way down Shanks body.

Crocodile was careful, she didn't wish to harm Shanks, that wouldn't be much fun at all.

Shanks glanced down, watching the cool gold move down her sides, to between her thighs and she resisted the urge to tremble.

One wrong move, one wiggle or jerk and she'd be punctured by it.

Crocodile was playing on dangerous terms.

Crocodile didn't just stop there. Oh no, she was a risky one in times like this. She was well experienced and didn't doubt her technique in the slightest. She had full confidence in every little move she made.

She was slow, and cautious as she moved the hook of a hand over to the others womanhood.

She made sure to keep the sharp end out of way as she rubbed the younger with the curve of the hook.

Shanks' body shivered at the feel of the older's hook pressed against her and a blush tinted her cheeks once more as she moaned into Crocodile's mouth.

She couldn't deny that her body enjoyed this, and the thrill Crocodile's actions brought along. Otherwise she wouldn't have already gotten wet.

"You like that, do you pretty girl?" Crocodile asked, barely parting from the kiss.

"Y-yea..." Shanks choked out.

Another smirk, and Crocodile continued on, as she trailed her kisses down Shanks' jawline, to her neck.

Crocodile kissed, licked and sucked along Shanks' neck, down her shoulder, earning herself those sweet little whimpers and groans from the red-haired pirate.

The marks left behind were sure to stay a good while; there to let the rest of these repulsive losers and anyone else out on the Grand Line know that Shanks was now playmate to another and she wasn't to be touched by them again.

Once satisfied at what was left behind, she moved downward to Shanks breasts and preceded.

A lick here, a kiss there and a suck to the nipples in between had Shanks feeling as if she could lose herself any moment.

The younger quivered underneath Crocodile, her moans growing louder.

Crocodile brought her hand up, to work on the opposite breast, massaging and pinching the nipple as her mouth continued the work on the other.

Shanks let out a squeal at first, her pleasure only increasing.

She needed more... But Crocodile wouldn't give in just like that, with nothing in return.

"P-please..." Shanks began, looking away in slight shame. She never begged for a damn thing in her life. Crocodile was the ONLY exception.

Crocodile looked up to her, giving another flick of her tongue over the younger's nipple.

"Please, what?" She questioned, a smirk itching to form again.

"Need more... Want more..." Shanks muttered, arching up against her somewhat, careful not to hurt herself.

"Tell me sunshine, what do you need?" Crocodile asked, enjoying how such a once great man was now a desire-crazed woman that seemed would stoop to any level to tame the lust that burnt within.

Shanks groaned, covering her eyes with her arm. Thank God the walls were sound proof. She'd never live this down if her crew heard her.

"Need you... Want you to use your fingers..." Shanks breathed out.

This much she knew... Her male friends would sometimes speak of how they used theirs on the women they laid with... And how the few men she's had used their own on themselves before they actually were connected.

Crocodile said no more, moving her hand up to the other's mouth, two fingers pressing against Shanks' lips.

Shanks opened her mouth, welcoming them in. She took hold of Crocodile's wrist, holding her hand there as she sucked on the two digits.

Crocodile felt a shudder over come her for the first time, and a soft groan left her, as she continued to kiss along the other's chest, her hook still cautiously rubbing Shanks.

She'd tried to keep her own pleasure hidden, not wanting Shanks to get any such reaction out of her, but damn the red head was proving to be too much. She was different from any woman or man.

Crocodile grunted when she felt the other lick along her fingers.

She'd never had a person turn her on just as Shanks was doing.

Shanks mouth was nice... So warm... Perfect... If she was her old male self, she wouldn't hesitate to burry the thick cock she once had in such a glorious cavern.

The thought brought her to shiver in excitement again, and she could feel her own wetness mix into the soaked trousers she still wore.

She'd definitely visit this pirate again, especially if she returned back to normal.

"Enough of that." She said, pulling her hand back away from Shanks, getting a sigh from the younger.

Crocodile forced the blush off, as she moved her hook away, and began inserting the first finger into Shanks.

She watched in delight as the other's body jolted in response and a loud whimper escaped Shanks.

Crocodile gave her a mere seconds of waiting before she started to thrust her finger into the other, her own moans mixing in with Shanks'.

God was the younger perfect, inside and out.

It wasn't long until Shanks was use to the feeling of something inside her for a change and she was rocking back and forth against Crocodile's finger.

Crocodile allowed a soft growl to leave her, and she inserted the second.

Shanks gasped, and a pleasured moan followed.

"Mm, Crocodile..." Shanks muttered the words in a deep groan, as she moved her hips back and forth against Crocodile's fingers.

Crocodile released a ragged breath, as the two became in sync with one another's movements.

Her lips were placed back against those of Shanks to drown their moans out as she continued to thrust her fingers into Shanks.

Shanks moved her hand to one of the older's breast, fondling her.

Crocodile was the one to let out a gasp this time. Shanks was getting cocky again... Not that she minded that much anymore... Shanks could be as cocky as she wanted... For Crocodile was in heaven.

Shanks massaged her breast and played with the other's nipple for a bit, more than just enjoying the sounds emitting from Crocodile's mouth. Then, she moved her hand down to Crocodile's pants.

It was a task getting the tight fitting trousers undo and pushed down off Crocodile's perfectly plumped ass.

Shanks couldn't refuse, her hand traveled to just the very spot and she groped the other's cheek, earning herself another moan.

"You sure are one naughty girl." Shanks growled of lust against the others lips, and gave a playful smack to the other's rear.

She would've never thought Crocodile would have such a sexual side to her.

Crocodile returned the growl and she slightly curved her fingers up and quickened the thrust of them, hitting the younger's g-spot dead on each time.

Shanks parted from the older's mouth, and a ecstasy filled scream escaped her throat.

It felt good, so fucking good. It was better than when she had a dick and had it in another.

Her nails dug into the flesh of Crocodile but it barely went noticed by the older as she drove Shanks over the edge.

"Ga-ahh, Crocodile!" The younger shouted in orgasmic pleasure as she achieved her climax. Her body shivered, as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, repeating parts of the older woman's name in the process.

Crocodile retracted her fingers when Shanks was finished.

Just as she wanted, she got to hear Shanks scream her name... Oh it was as if the angels had sung.

Shanks was panting, as Crocodile scooted away from her, to rid herself of her pants completely.

"Now, it is time for you to please me." Crocodile stated, reproaching the bed.

Shanks watched her, as she regained control over her breathing.

"I just repeat what you done, right?" She asked, not taking her eye off the older woman. Crocodile was something to look at...

A busty chest, slim toned frame and perfectly shaped legs.

She'd be any mans dream... Watching her right now, she was Shanks' dream.

"No, we'll do things differently this time." Crocodile said, as she climbed back onto the bed.

Shanks didn't quite get what she meant. Nor did she have time to further question by time Crocodile was already lowering herself down onto her face.

Shanks started to panic, she's never done this before!

"What I done to you, same principle applies pretty much; just only you'll use your tongue." Crocodile explained.

Shanks gave a nod of understanding, and Crocodile proceeded, making the other's face her seat for the moment.

The older's legs were spread, resting at the sides of Shanks' face, and she kept herself a few inches above the other; giving Shanks enough room to breathe.

Still, Crocodile's aroma flooded the younger's senses.

Shanks inhaled a deep breath of the older's scent, her eyes rolling back and she could feel a shiver overcome her again.

Crocodile bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a moan when she felt the other's warm breath brush against her.

She wouldn't give in yet, Shanks would work for her moans.

Shanks leaned up slightly, running her tongue along the other's slit.

Crocodile let out a deep breath, a low groan threatening to come forth.

Restraining herself would be difficult.

With a few experimental licks and flicks of her tongue, Shanks had Crocodile's pride broken.

The older was growling and moaning through clenched teeth now.

Shanks smiled to herself. Crocodile thought so highly of herself, and thought her will surpassed that of others... Shanks had ways of changing that in people though, even if just by going on instinct.

Her tongue dove into the other, and she moved her arm over Crocodile's leg, a finger going to rub the other's clit as her tongue explored the other.

Crocodile placed her hand against the wall infront of her for better support.

For a 'beginner' Shanks was doing more than just alright.

The way her tongue moved about inside, a switch between slow, fast and from back and forth to a circular motion..

Crocodile could feel the world around her fading. All that she knew within this moment was pleasure... Sweet, sinful pleasure.

She bit down on her lip again, deep enough to break skin this time.

She wouldn't do it, she won't dare let herself succumb to...

Christ!

It was too much for her pride to fight against.

She threw her head back, a deep moan of the damned red-heads name leaving her when she released...

Paradise... That's what this moment was. Sheer paradise...

* * *

Crocodile sighed, still lying next to the damn red haired pirate.

Shanks was passed out beside her, curled up next to her.

Crocodile cursed under her breath for how she wrapped her arm around the younger. Shanks wouldn't stop that fucking cuddling and complaining though until she had done it.

Atleast now the cocky bitch was fast asleep though. After 3 rounds it shouldn't come as no surprise.

Crocodile took another drag of the cigar she had in her mouth as she replayed all that happened in her mind.

Shanks was something else alright, that's for sure.

Crocodile gave one final glance down to the other, before she began to scoot away from the sleeping woman.

A part of her wanted to stay, and share that drink Shanks suggested earlier but she had to be on her way.

She went over to her clothes, that were just barely damp now. She got dressed with no problem and left the room.

Outside some of the crew members still lingered, giving a cough and lowering their gaze when she exited.

Crocodile could care less about them though...

Her attention went to Benn Beckman, in a glare that should warn the man; keep him at bay.

She wasn't stupid, she pieced the puzzle together moments ago. That ash trey was his, he's laid with Shanks.

"She's my prize, now. You'll do good to keep that in mind." She warned, her voice harsh and cold.

It wasn't about love, oh no. Crocodile did not feel love. This was lust, possession.

Beckman took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling a deep aggravated breath of smoke.

"Whatever." He said, as if he could care less.

Shanks - although cuddly like a kitten and seemingly innocent - didn't just stick to one person.

His captain would be back to him, when Crocodile wasn't around.

Crocodile scoffed, and turned from him, going on about her business.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" A man asked, fwhen she boarded one of the dinghies.

"Consider it courtesy of your captain." Crocodile said, cutting the ropes holding the boat to the ship.

That would be the last they seen of her, for today.

* * *

I can say I love this. x.x buuut, what do you guys think? :D you know I love reviews.

Think I should do one between a male shanks and crocodile next? I'm also open to suggestions with others engaging with either one of these two. (I love those men!)


End file.
